The present invention relates to a trash can having a dome-shaped head and a cover-closed deposit opening which is arranged in the dome, the outer surface of the cover being adapted to the contour of the dome, the edge of the deposit opening lying on a secant plane of the dome, and the cover surface swinging downward parallel to the contour of the dome from its closed position extending above the secant plant into an open position parallel to the dome wall.
Such trash cans are known. In order to fill the trash can, the cover is swung inwardly from the position in which it closes the deposit opening, thereby leaving the contour of the dome. If the trash can is already considerably filled, the inward swinging can be interfered with by expanding trash. Furthermore, the inward swinging of the cover requires considerable space within the dome. In addition, trash can easily become jammed in the deposit opening as the cover moves back, which is unattractive.